Avian
Character History: Avian is a magical girl trained by a spirit named Amaya (who takes on the form of a bird). She learned of the Crusaders sometime ago as its been a dream of hers for three years to join them, finally joining their cause during the battle with Malphas set during The Cipher Crusade 2: Beyond Good and Evil, when the Crusaders were seemingly defeated, with Amaya convincing her to join the fight and join with the team Nixon was building to stop him. Her first outing, during the chapter "Eight Around the World", showed her going to the Aokigahara Forest in Japan to obtain the "Spirit Berry" for Nixon's potion to rid Xavier of his immortality. She encounters the Talking Tree from Fightingleaf and the Yellow Brick Road, who she's able to outsmart in order to get the Berry. Later, Avian was an integral part of the final battle with Xavier, and later Malphas. And after Malphas was defeated, Avian became a permanent member of the Crusaders, becoming the 6th member after Alari, who officially joined as the 5th thanks to her briefly helping Leaf and Menace when they saved Prof. Cabbage from the Congregation of Fear, and then MD became the 7th, fulfilling the prophecy of the 7 warriors that Sean learned about. Her enemy is the evil dark fairy Lady Victoria Noir, who the Crusaders encountered before. Also she hails from the city of Rochester in New York and is really proud of her city. Personality: Avian seems to be a girl who is kind but also determined to prove herself. She's willing to help others when she needs to and is also determined to keep perfecting her skills as a magical girl. Very much like Alari she looks up to the Crusaders because they've been a team longer, though she has been training as a magical girl for a few years. Powers and Abilities: Currently her only powers are that of super strength and manipulating fire. She has a few other abilities, but they are very weak for "unknown" reasons. On top of her magical girl powers, she's an orange belt in karate. Relationship With Her Allies And Friends/Enemies: Allies: Amaya: Amaya is Avian's teacher and most trusted confidant. Her relationship with Amaya teeters gently between student-teacher and soldier-general though usually leaning more towards the former. Nonetheless though Avian respects her master and when she is tasked with something by her she is determined not to let her down like when she convinced her to help against Malphas. Daisy: Brie: Sean: Doctor Menace: FightingLeaf and Husky: Connor Faraday: Alari Kuso: MD/Mr. Director: Enemies: Lady Victoria Noir: Malphas: Trivia • Initially, Avian was supposed to appear as early as the fourth episode of Crusaders Adventures, which would have simply been titled "The Fifth Crusader", and would most likely have appeared in the following Lady Noir Saga from Episodes 5-7 thanks to Lady Noir being an enemy of hers, but for whatever reason, the idea was scrapped and Avian would not make an appearance until The Cipher Crusade 2: Beyond Good and Evil. • • • •